


Cunnil-ink-us

by oofoe



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daisy Chaining, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Octo Expansion, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri, that took a lot of self control, there are a lot of fish-based pussy puns i didn't make and you're welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Pearl and Marina are renting a room out to Agent 8, who proceeds to pay with some puss eatin'.





	Cunnil-ink-us

“Nnnh, fuck,” Pearl moaned, digging her fingers into the soft fabric of her bedspread. “You’re really earning your keep, slut,” she said with a smirk, almost out of breath from the pleasure.

Agent 8 would have thanked her for the compliment, but her mouth was currently occupied with tongue-fucking a horny little Inkling’s pink-tinted pussy. So she simply kept at it, plunging her mistress’ depths with her masterful tongue. She savored the saltwater tinge of the taste, her hands gripping Pearl’s thighs to keep herself as close to the shorter girl’s cunt as possible, all the while thinking about how this had to be the best rent agreement ever.

“C’mon Pearlie,” whined Marina from her seat beside the two, “you’ve been hogging her all night! When’s it gonna be my turn?” The sight of her girlfriend and their new ‘tenant’ was getting to be too much for her, and she’d already started idly fingering her womanhood, getting wetter and wetter.

“You had her all-- ahn!-- You had her all yesterday, Marina! I’m gonna indulge a little!”

“That’s because you had to that meeting all day! I would have shared!”

“Quit complaining,” Pearl grunted, grinding her slobber-soaked cunny into Agent 8’s supple lips. “Hey, don’t forget to work the outside,” she commanded, the Octoling between her thighs nodding obediently.

As Agent 8 started alternating between flicking at Pearl’s clit with the tip of her tongue and kissing the Inkling’s flushed pussy like it was the love of her life, Pearl’s moans only grew louder and more pleasured, and Marina only grew wetter and more jealous. Looking down at her fingers, coated in her own translucent sea green juices, she gave a cute, pouty frown. “Well, I’m not gonna let you have all the fun…” she muttered, quickly getting on her hands and knees behind Agent 8.

Pearl, whose eyes were closed, didn’t see her girlfriend positioning herself behind Eight, or pressing her soft green-tipped hands firmly on Eight’s ass, or tearing the thin material of Eight’s shorts to reveal the younger Octoling’s beautiful tanned, practically picturesque pussy and asshole. “Oh, wow,” Marina mused, barely containing her desire to plunge headfirst into the exposed womanhood in front of her, “this is really nice…”

Pearl, eyes still closed and hand placed firmly on Eight’s head, gripping her tentacles tight and force the Octoling’s face into her soaked, thoroughly worshipped crotch, didn’t quite catch what Marina had said. “What was that, babe?”

“I’m just getting myself a snack,” Marina giggled, sliding one hand back into her pants as she used the other to keep Eight spread.

“Oh, bring me back a burger then.”

“What? No, I’m…” Marina sighed. “I’m gonna eat out Eight, Pearlie.”

“Oh! Go ahead then.”

Eight didn’t feel like she had much agency in the situation, but at the same time, she definitely wouldn’t have stopped Marina. She had felt like she was doing an unfair share of the pleasuring in the house, after all. It’d be nice to be treated well for a cha-- Fuck, Marina really knew what she was doing.

She let out a long, guttural groan of pleasure as Marina made sweet oral love to her cunt, the vibration of her blissful noise, in turn, upping the pleasure Pearl was feeling. “Ah, fuck,” Pearl sighed, “whatever you’re doing back there, Marina, keep it up.”

Marina didn’t need to be told twice, already exploring the depths of Eight with a vigor and enthusiasm that was truly impressive. She was massaging Eight’s slit in rhythm with the fingering of her own, burying her face so deep into Eight’s nethers that her nose was scrunching against Eight’s pucker.

The intense feeling of being absolutely ravaged by the beautiful, surprisingly skilled Octoling behind her was driving Eight wild, causing her unconsciously to dig her fingers into Pearl’s porcelain thighs hard enough to leave marks. There was hardly an instant where she wasn’t passionately making out with Pearl’s delicious pussy, and the few times she did break contact, strings of rosy pussy juice and her own spit kept them connected. The sheer frenzy with which she serviced Pearl was enough to bring the Inkling closer and closer to her much awaited climax with every passing second, the short young woman moaning and squealing in pleasure more and more as her orgasm approached.

“F-fuck, fuck,” Pearl muttered, trying in vain to calm herself, “s-slow down, Eight, I-- hnn… oh shit, nevermind, keep going, please.”

Eight didn’t even hear Pearl’s request, but she was doing what she was told all the same. Reveling in the taste of the Inkling’s insides, and approaching her own climax due to Marina’s intense tonguing of her own cunt. And Marina, in turn, was fingerfucking herself towards her own pleasurable peak.

And they continued like that for a good while, the only sound filling the room being a mix of Pearl’s pleasured vocalizations, Eight’s slobbery worship of Pearl’s privates, and Marina’s similar indulgence in Eight’s. It was animalistic, it was crude and messy, and it was loud. It was only going to get louder, though.

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck, I’m cumming!” Pearl cried, grabbing handfuls of Eight’s tentacles in both hands and gripping tight, pulling Eight’s wet face into her snatch with all of her might as she squirted, hard, against the Octoling’s mouth.

The jolt of having her tentacles pulled (a kink of hers, but don’t tell anyone) tingled quickly down her spine, meeting the addictive sensation of Marina eating her out somewhere in the middle, the two forces of pure euphoria mingling and combining into an explosive orgasm. She couldn’t help but cry out, squealing loud against Pearl’s still-quivering entrance as her body was racked with carnal bliss.

Knees buckling, the delighted cries from her girlfriend and their third were enough to push Marina over the edge herself. She was more reserved than the other two, however, and merely let out a deep, primal moan as she came, her orgasm staining the floor with her emerald fluids.

The three of them kept writhing in pleasure for a moment, letting their powerful climaxes die down. Eight, exhausted, collapsed right there, still twitching and biting her lip in the afterglow. Marina slowly moved back, finding a seat in a comfortable, clam-shaped bean bag chair where she continued to massage her viridian vulva, huffing and puffing as she stared up at nothing in particular. Pearl was the one who’d taken it the hardest, lying back on her bed, mouth agape as her body continued to quake with blissful tremors.

It took another couple minutes for Agent 8 to finally break the trio’s post-orgasm stillness. Slowly getting back on her feet, she wiped the coating of her own saliva and Pearl’s splattered pink pussy juice from her lips. She leaned over the bed, bringing her mouth dangerously close to the small Inkling’s ear. In a hushed, breathy tone, she whispered…

“So that covers this month’s rent, right?”


End file.
